A Dragon and A Mutt
by sydneyisgrumpy
Summary: A collection of short, one-off drabbles about the dragon and the dog of the zodiac. Some are NSFW/rated M, but there will be a ton of fluff as well. All stories will be Hatori/Shigure-centric.
1. Jealous Kisses

**A/N** : Just a very, very short drabble for a kissing prompt/meme on tumblr.

* * *

Hatori had been staring at him all night. From across the room, hiding behind his champagne flute as he sipped it slowly, those stormy, grey eyes never breaking from darkened orbs. Ever the social butterfly, Shigure made his way around the room, socialization with a colorful arrangement of the cursed zodiac members- if Hatori didn't know any better, he'd guess that it was _**Shigure**_ who was God. Even the few that feigned annoyance with the dog's conversation or presence were still captivated by his every word. Hanging onto it like the mutt was some kind of prophet in disguise.

It was... _Intriguing_.

Hatori stayed towards the back of the banquet hall, eyeing the show Shigure was putting on- putting on _ **for him**_. He **knew** how badly the dragon hated when Shigure flirted with everyone in the room like this, and Hatori knew what the dog was playing at. This was a jealousy game.

One Hatori was desperately _losing_.

It took all night, but once they adjourned to their rooms for the evening, Hatori wasted no time in claiming what was rightfully his. Shigure strolled in lazily, his kimono askew and alcohol on his breath. In a heartbeat, the distance was closed between them, and the dragon had Shigure pinned to the wall. One hand snaked up into raven locks, yanking the dog's head backwards enough so the mutt was looking up at him. Staring down into those dark eyes once again, Hatori's own feldgrau orbs narrowed. His free hand reached up, his thumb trailing along the bottom lip of his best friend and cousin, eyeing it closely. That was all it took. Suddenly, his mouth came crashing down onto Shigure's roughly.

Hatori bit at the dog's lower lip, nipping just hard enough to hurt, but not draw blood. Soon after, his tongue was bathing over the wound, soothing the bitten flesh in his typical doctor fashion- it wasn't in his DNA to _harm_ , only **heal**. His tongue fought it's way into the dog's mouth, fighting for dominance. He tilted his head back further with another tug on his hair, his body pressed up against him and keeping the novelist pinned to the wall. Hips ground forwards a few times, in sync with his probing, exploring tongue. Even despite the alcohol on the writer's breath, Hatori was growing intoxicated on the taste, the **_feel_** of his partner's mouth, only finding that he wanted _more_.

"Don't _ **ever**_ do that again," Hatori chided gruffly, the lust thick in his tone. The words were muffled as his lips still meshed with Shigure's. Lips dipped lower to nibble at his jawline, laving his tongue over each nipped bit of flesh. "Shigure, _**you are mine**_."


	2. Morning

It didn't take long for Hatori to notice it. The soft grunts stirred him from his ( _relatively_ ) peaceful slumber. The dragon peeked out, but only briefly, before shutting his eyes tightly to hide from the offensive sunlight pouring into the room through the blinds. The quiet shuffling of the sheets, quickened, shallow breaths, the moans... The other side of the bed shifted around, and Hatori immediately knew **_exactly_** what it was his partner was _up_ to this morning.

Hatori sighed, his eyebrows furrowing together as he listened to Shigure pleasuring himself next to him, and as he laid there half-asleep, he was trying to figure if it was worth losing fifteen minutes of sleep to help the mutt out, or if this was a task the dog could handle on his own. Hatori did have trouble with insomnia, every moment of sleep _was_ rather precious...

But, he **was** a doctor. It wasn't in his nature to leave those in _need_ behind.

Rolling over, Hatori turned to face Shigure's back, before scooting closer to his partner. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he pressed his bare chest up against Shigure's back, silently slipping his hand under the covers and searching around blindly for the novelist's pumping hand.

To his surprise, Shigure's hands were nowhere near his crotch, nowhere to be found. In fact, the mutt was completely flaccid. Hatori sat up a bit curiously, not understanding why Shigure had been keening so quietly. Peering over the broad shoulder, Hatori's darkened, grey gaze watched as Shigure's fingers curled into his pillow and the sheets. Dark hair was fanned out messily across the pillow, and his eyes were screwed shut tightly. His lips were contorted into a scowl, every once in awhile parting to let a soft groan escape.

Shigure was having a nightmare.

This wasn't a rare occurrence. It seemed at least once a month, Shigure would suffer from a night _filled_ with nightmares, up until the sun rose. Luckily, by now, Hatori knew how to comfort the dog. Without a word, he lowered himself back down and began peppering Shigure's shoulder with soft, gentle kisses- moving slowly and languidly so as to not disturb the novelist, merely just try and give him comfort. While doing so, his hand snaked up and began carding through the dark, unruly locks Shigure possessed, stopping at the sweet spot just behind his ear. That spot Hatori knew well. Scratching it just as one would a beloved family dog, Hatori continued his ministrations until the distressed, flustered sounds were dying down, and then finally- Shigure was completely silent, besides his soft breathing and his chest rising and falling steadily. Hatori gave a soft sigh of relief, giving his shoulder one last affectionate nudge with his nose, before rolling over back to his side of the bed.

Now that Shigure was pacified, Hatori was very much looking forward to getting a bit more sleep before starting his day. His eyes fluttered shut, and just as he began dancing on the precipice of sleep, he felt a familiar, warm body press up to his back now, exactly as he had done to Shigure just minutes ago.

Too tired to respond, Hatori remained still, not entirely disliking the new warmth against his backside. Shigure curled around him, his strong arms wrapping around Hatori and pulling him closer, seemingly trying to shove their bodies as close together as he could. The dog's chin was resting on Hatori's shoulder for a moment, before a sly, sleepy smile made its way up to his lips. Leaning up, with precise, expert finesse, the dog took the upper cartilage of Hatori's ear in-between his teeth, and began nipping at it with the tenderness of a young pup. He gnawed lovingly at his lover's ear, giving affection and unspoken thanks in his own **_special_** way.

Hatori gave a soft gasp, before a moan was elicited out of him, much to his chagrin. The nibbling was pleasurable, hardly painful. For a moment, he thought about complaining and trying to nudge the dog off him- but that was fleeting. Sighing happily, he relaxed back into Shigure's arms and soon, the dragon was lulled off to sleep with only the sensations of Shigure's playful bites causing his body to tingle delightfully.

He couldn't be certain, but just as he plunged into the darkness and sleep took him, Hatori _thought_ he might've heard the soft words whispered into his ear:

 _"I love you."_


	3. Bath

"Why the long face, Ha'ri? I was only _teasing_!" Shigure proclaimed, arms crossed over his chest as he sat across from his lover in their _spacious_ bathtub. Perhaps Shigure _should've_ kept a censor on himself, but he thought poking fun at Hatori's new tie would be **amusing**. Clearly, he was _wrong_.

Hatori scowled, grey gaze no longer meeting the canine's dark hues, instead, they were turned towards the tie that lay next to the bath in a discarded pile with the rest of their clothing. After undressing one another, they climbed into the scalding hot water together (Shigure's preference, **of course** ) and bathed each other.

However, Shigure just _had_ to make a rude remark. He just _had_ to then give Hatori those **puppy dog eyes** in place of an apology or _begging for forgiveness_. What perhaps _stung_ the most, was that Hatori knew Shigure was _right_. _That tie_ : the offensive purple hue of it was… **Tacky**. He hadn't purchased it himself, it had been a gift from one of the younger cousins a Christmas or two ago. However, with all of his clothing at the dry cleaners, _the purple atrocity was all that he had left_.

"Come on, Ha'ri, don't give me that _look_. Tell me you adore me! Go on then- **_stroke my ego_** ," Shigure purred, batting dark, thick eyelashes over his heavily lidded gaze. Play his cards right and Hatori _may_ do more than _forgive_ him. This was game: one the dog happened to be an _expert_ at. The dragon was easy to understand, and easy to _manipulate_. You just had to play the game. " _Ha'ri_ …"

Hatori's feldgrau orbs narrowed, before leaning down a bit and grabbing the offending tie off the floor. It was trash anyway; water would surely ruin the fine silk fabric, not that he **cared** one way or another.

 _I'm not going to stroke that massive ego of yours, Shigure. However, I **will** stroke…_

The tie was wrapped around Shigure's wet wrists, binding them together for the time being. This gave the dragon _ample_ opportunity to touch without Shigure stealing the show. He was caged, _leashed_ \- for all intents and purposes. Utterly _perfect_.

Hatori closed in on his prey, one strong hand resting on the mutt's shoulder, while his other wrapped around the base of Shigure's erection. It wasn't a **surprise** to find that the dog had already grown _aroused_ at the touch, perhaps his arousal began once his wrists were bound. Shigure always was a **_sucker for masochism_**.

Hatori moved his hand slowly, long, languid pumps as his gaze never left his partner. "How do you like the tie _now_?" Hatori whispered, his monotone inquiry rhetorical and not at all expecting a reply.

Shigure's eyes shut, a smirk dancing across his lips as the corners curled upwards. "This is a much more suitable use for such a revolting piece of clothing," he cooed, skilled hips rolling up into Hatori's fist. The anticipation was _nice_ , but Shigure was never one to **wait**. He only liked delaying pleasure when it was _the dragon_ on the _receiving end_. "I'm being a _good boy_ , aren't I? I haven't even struggled against my restraints- _not even once_. Why don't you reward me by giving more than these _maddeningly slow strokes_?"

Hatori hummed thoughtfully, flicking his gaze downwards long enough to watch his partner thrust up into hand. Truly, Shigure was _infuriating_. "Fine. Only because you asked _so sweetly_."

He removed his hand, and there was a shift in positions. While Shigure was sitting in the bathtub and leaning back against the tiled wall, Hatori eased himself into the mutt's lap. His kept one hand on the novelist's shoulder to steady himself, awhile the one had disappeared between them, lining the erection of his lover with his entrance. A bit of play earlier in the bath had prepped him enough for this, otherwise, the doctor wouldn't have even **_entertained_ ** the idea.

Easing himself down, his eyes fluttered open just in time to see the dog with his gaze trained on him rather _intently_ , seemingly **amused** to watch Hatori lower himself on him. " _Shut up_ ," Hatori muttered, a tad bit childishly. If it were possible for him, his body would've flushed a bright crimson. Unfortunately, he'd grown _far too used_ to Shigure's voyeuristic tendencies to truly be mortified by his watching on in wonderment.

A quiet groaned left Hatori as he met with the hilt of his lover, fully sheathed inside him now. He held still, trying to grow accustomed to the girth inside him, though in true canine-fashion, the dog was already wriggling his hips upwards and looking for some type of _stimulation_. He had no desire to wait until Hatori was stretched adequately, he'd _much rather_ focus on his own pleasure at the moment.

Hatori sighed, well- _he tried to sigh_ , but when Shigure's hip jerked upwards and hit that e _ver so **wonderful** spot inside him_ , the sigh turned into a sharp intake of breath. "Patience is a _virtue_ ," Hatori mumbled, his breath and words wavering to contain the pleasured mewls threatening to leave his throat. He didn't want to give Shigure the _satisfaction_.

Ever so slowly, the dragon began riding him. Hips moving up and down, steadying himself on his shoulders as he rode him. The bath water around them churned, enough to splash over the edge. For a fleeting moment, Hatori was _concerned_ about the mess, but another well-timed upwards thrust into his prostate erased _any and all_ concern from his mind- not unlike his **own** memory suppression technique. Perhaps Shigure had that _special little skill_ as well…

Hatori was seeing **white**.

Grey eyes closed tightly, head hung as he allowed his bangs to fall into his face. He didn't want Shigure to see him; _not like this_ , not wanton and coming more and more unhinged by every stroke, every soft sigh. "Harder," Hatori demanded, ever the fussy one when he was to bottom for Shigure. "Harder, 'Gure. _Faster_. **_Now_**."

"Bossy, _bossy_ ," Shigure grinned, though he readily complied. As he couldn't use his hands, Shigure instead decided to use his mouth. Smirk still plastered across his lips, he put them to work by peppering affectionate kisses all along Hatori's chest, giving a teasing bite or two when he deemed it necessary. His own orgasm was fast-approaching, the impending release only amplified by his current restraints. The dog groaned, tilting his head back as he _always_ did upon climax, and he was pleased to feel Hatori respond merely by _speeding up_.

Hatori could feel the warmth fill him as Shigure found euphoria, and the dragon wasn't far behind him. Another few rolls of his own hips and he was spilling himself on Shigure's stomach, dribbling out onto the dog's bound hands… Yes, if the _water_ hadn't ruined the tie before, it was certainly _stained and ruined now_.

The air between them went stagnant; the water slowly stilling as Hatori twitched a bit, nothing but soft pants between them. It was a _cocky little chuckle_ that sliced through the comfortable silence, and Hatori peeked up at the dog through his thick, and now _sweaty_ , bangs.

 _"If that is what you consider to be **punishment** , perhaps I should act out **more often** , Ha'ri."_


	4. Memories

Hatori took a long drag off his cigarette, darkened eyes trained on the dog sitting across from him. In Shigure's office, both men decided to adjourn there for a drink and a smoke, finding a small amount of solace from the violent outburst Kyo had during the middle of dinner.

The dragon relaxed back into his seat, closing his eyes for a moment. He listened as Shigure told stories from their childhood- it wasn't a rare occurrence, Shigure seemed to enjoy reliving their younger days. Hatori actually found it rather soothing, remembering a time when Shigure was innocent- well, _more_ innocent than he was now. There was once a time when Hatori openly told Shigure that he loved him, and he would hold his hand everywhere they went.

How long ago had that been? It felt like centuries.

A soft chuckle stirred Hatori from his train of thought, glancing over at Shigure as smoke wafted around him. The dog smirked a bit, his eyebrows raising. " _And that time Aya and I convinced you to help us cheat on the math test; do you remember, Ha'ri? Ayame and I hadn't studied- we were much too busy with other,_ _ **more**_ _important things, but you studied the entire night. Poor thing, you were exhausted the next day. After much begging, you finally let us peek at your paper and copy your answers."_

Hatori didn't respond. Instead, his eyes hooded a bit more, waiting for Shigure to finish the rest of the story. _"…And the teacher caught you. You had detention for an entire week,"_ Shigure snorted, amused at the memory. " _I believe that was the first and last time you had gotten in trouble at school. Ah, you were furious with us for nearly a month, giving us the silent treatment."_

No longer enjoying this trip down memory lane, Hatori leaned forward and snubbed his cigarette out. "I wasn't furious with you, I should have known better than to stoop to your level. …I didn't speak with you for an entire month because I was terrified to do so."

After an absurdly long pause, Hatori continued. "They called my parents, Shigure. The school. They informed my mother that I had detention for cheating, and she told my father-" Hatori almost didn't need to finish his sentence, the forlorn look on Shigure's face bespoke that dog knew _exactly_ what was coming.

"…That was the first time my father ever hit me, and one of the last. I never blamed you, or Ayame. I was never upset. I was only frustrated with myself for compromising my morals. _**I**_ should have known better."

This confession made his chest ache, Hatori had sworn to never tell Shigure the truth of what happened after he was caught; he never wanted Shigure to feel guilty. The doctor could never blame Shigure, he could only blame himself. Rising from his seat, Hatori reached for his blazer and began pulling it on.

"While I do enjoy going down memory lane with you, Shigure, I believe it's time for me to go. **_Thank you for dinner_**."


	5. The Break-Up

Hatori is so angry, he can't see straight. Shigure's nonchalant attitude about the _entire thing_ was only stoking the fire. The aloof, non-apologetic body language the dog held, coupled with the childishly defensive words were going to be Hatori's utter undoing.

He is pacing now, circles around the kotatsu, furiously enough to leave trenches in his wake. He reaches up and tugs roughly at the long bangs covering his left eye, the pain serving as almost a sort of relief for the emotional toll this is taking on him.

"I asked you. I _**asked**_ you, Shigure! We may not have a 'label,' but I had hoped that wouldn't stop you from going behind my back and doing something like _this._ You aren't a fool, though you just _love_ to play one. You knew this would hurt me. You knew how _**upset**_ I would get, so why? Do I not matter to you? Am I not _important_ enough, are _**we**_ not important enough for you to keep just _**one thing**_ in your life scared? The sanctity of a relationship is one I would _never_ violate, and I can't believe you would do this to me. I hope they were worth it, because I am _**done**_ with you."

Turning on his heel, the dragon stormed back to their shared bedroom, beginning to remove his suits from the closet. This was his last straw; he'd had enough games. Shigure wasn't ready to commit, and Hatori was done waiting around. They were **_over_**.


	6. The Business Trip

Hatori remained quiet for most of the ride. His jaw locked, tense, and shoulders back. The drive to the airport hadn't been too long, but for the dragon, it felt like centuries. His pride kept him silent, not speaking the things he felt deep in the pit of his stomach. The worries. The concerns. _What if he doesn't come back? What if something happens on the plane? Will he miss me? Will he meet someone else… Someone new?_

These concerns remained unvoiced; it wasn't like him to agonize over such _pointless_ things. The flight would be fine, and Shigure would return home safely. Even if Shigure _**were**_ to meet someone else, Hatori knew the dog would honor the commitment he'd made to him. There was no reason to fret.

Shigure was standing in front of him now, the gate just in the distance and Hatori's thoughts were drowned out now by the female on the loud intercom, calling out which planes were about to depart. He couldn't hear himself, he couldn't think. A sweat broke out at the nape of Hatori's neck, and his gaze was shifting a bit, looking anywhere but at those darkened orbs. That was when he heard it.

" _ **Think you'll be okay while I'm gone? I wouldn't want you getting into to much trouble~"**_

The dog is standing there, eyes clear and mischievous, the smirk dancing across his lips. It was a teasing statement, but Hatori wasn't fooled. Shigure _meant_ those words, particularly the first half of that sentence… _**Think you'll be okay while I'm gone?**_

… _Would he_? Hatori had kept Shigure by his side since he was an infant. This was the first time in their three decades together that the dog had decided to travel a bit. Hatori was being left behind. _Would_ he be alright? Would he be able to carry on without his rock there to bolster him?

Hatori reached up, nervously tugging at the thick bangs covering his left eye for a moment, trying to process the question. He wants to answer yes, get snippy and respond that it's _ **Shigure**_ who will probably get into trouble, and that Hatori would be _**just fine**_. He wants to get scathing, and tell him that he will _**enjoy**_ the alone time. For once, he can have a _**moment of peace**_ without the mutt _**bothering**_ him.

But that isn't what came out.

Hatori takes a step closer. Inching nearer and nearer to the dog. He steals a glance or two at the crowds of people rushing around them, the hustle and bustle of business men and women trying to catch their plane- no doubt for some _huge_ business meeting that would dictate their entire lives. Hatori's heart was thrumming loudly in his chest, feeling uncomfortable by just getting this close to his partner in public. Hatori used to scold Shigure for even walking too close to him when they went grocery shopping together- PDA was _not_ the dragon's thing, admittedly. He was uneasy about it. It put him on edge.

However, his discomfort was one on the last things on his mind currently. His fingers raised up and gently traced the cheekbone of his partner, before leaning in. Kissing Shigure, Hatori remained modest for a moment, before his head tilted to the side and moved to deepen it. If this was the last kiss he'd give Shigure, he wanted the dog the _**remember**_ it. He wanted him to remember it for the entirety of his trip. The dragon wanted to imprint his lips, his fingertips into the dog's skin and mark him so everyone would know that this dog was _**his**_ , and no one else's.

Hatori gasped softly, his body pressing into the other's much more built stature, memorizing every sensation of this. He'd need it to keep him company over the sure-to-be _**lonely**_ next week of his life. His first week without Shigure. His first week alone. It was terrifying. All he could do now was give it his best shot to let Shigure know _just how much_ he loved him, and _just how much_ he would miss him.

Even if it _**had**_ to be here, in a public, busy airport.

The intercom announced a last call for Shigure's flight, and Hatori pulled away with a reluctant, upset groan. His breathing was shallow, trying to regain both his composure and his breath. Gently, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Shigure's, still panting quietly.

"Shigure," Hatori breathed, not opening his eyes. He couldn't bare to. "I… I love you. Please be safe. I'll miss you. I'll… _I'll be waiting for you_."


	7. Five Times

_This was co-written with the love of my life, Marissa, AKA shigure-san. We were given the prompt to write out the five times Hatori and Shigure fell in love with each other; I wrote for Hatori, while she wrote for Shigure. This is a drabble in which Hatori and Shigure both write a letter to each other, detailing five different times they fell in love, spanning their nearly three-decade long companionship._

* * *

 **The first time I fell in love with you** , we were still just children. You had the energy of a thousand puppies, and the stamina to boot. We were playing outside and you kept trying to _tackle_ me, you always did enjoy a bit of playful wrestling. I remember that I kept telling you that I _wasn't_ in the mood to play, but you wouldn't listen. After a few minutes, you decided to sneak-attack me. You tackled me in the grass and I went tumbling to the ground. I had scraped my knee. You kept trying to play, but I started _crying_ when I saw that I ripped my trousers and my scuffed knee was beginning to bleed.

The second I started crying, you _stopped_. I can remember the exact facial expression you held, Shigure- you were _sorry_ , perhaps for the very first time in your life. I believe that may have been the first time you ever had to see the consequences of your actions. You hugged me, helped me up, and held my hand as you lead me back to your house. You had me sit still while you put a band-aid messily on my wound, and you even _kissed_ it. I remember falling in love with _that side of you_ , the one so carefully hidden under the quips and roughhousing. You made jokes about becoming the _doctor of the family_ instead of me until you finally got me to smile. I don't know if you'll ever realize how much that simple little moment _meant_ to me.

 **The second time I fell in love** , we were preteens. It was a Tuesday night and you begged and begged and _begged_ your mother to let you spend the night with me, even despite it being a school night. For whatever reason, our parents _agreed_. During dinner, my father had grown quite tense, and he eventually lashed out at me at the table. You were quiet, while I was _terribly_ ashamed and embarrassed. Later that evening, you stayed up the _entire night_ with me, holding my hand and helping me study for a biology test I was anxious for.

You never said _why_ , but I knew it wasn't because you thought I _truly_ needed help with my studying- you stayed up to _be with me_ , and to make sure I was alright after my little tiff with my father. You knew I was upset, but wouldn't talk about it- so you talked about _anything and everything_ else you could with me. Even if it was about school- and I knew you were completely and utterly _bored_ out of your mind.

 **The third time I fell in love with you** , we were teenagers, and I lost my virginity to you. You had always been more _experienced_ than me, but you waited patiently until I was ready. You've never been the patient type, but you've always been so accommodating for me and my needs. You waited for me to be _ready_ , and then afterwards, you allowed me to use your body to explore. You had been so _attentive_ that entire night, and you were _never_ rough with me. You waited. You allowed me to explore at my own pace, and you made sure that I felt _loved_. It was then that I realized I wanted to _be_ with you. The third time is always the charm.

 **The fourth time I fell in love with you** , was the day your first manuscript was published. You worked _so hard_ in the industry to finally quit writing textbooks and follow your true passion- fiction novels. I was never the _biggest fan_ of your chosen genre, but the day your first book was released, my chest was swollen with pride. You _made_ it; and you had done it _all on your own_. As Sohmas, we are given _everything_ \- but you _worked_ for what you have.

I remember carefully cracking open the spine, and on the dedication page, in tiny italicized letters, it read: _For the one I love_. For once, I was speechless. I didn't need to ask, the smile on your face told me all I needed to know. You dedicated your first book to _me_. I was _shocked_.

 **The fifth time I fell in love with you** , you _saved_ me. Even despite our hot-and-cold emotions for one another, you set me _free_ to find happiness. I found who I assumed was the love of my life, and I wanted to marry her. You gave me your blessing. You even demanded to come to the estate with me to ask for permission to marry her. At the time, I was frustrated with you- I thought you were trying to be _passive-aggressive_ , I know you were never too fond of Kana. It wasn't until later that I realized _why_ you were there. When Akito blinded me, she was like a wild animal- just clawing at me with intention to wound.

…And there you were, as you've always been, _my guardian_. You pried her off me, and it wasn't _Kana_ who drove me to the emergency room, it wasn't _Kana_ who sat by my bed each day in, and day out. It was _you_. Each time I stirred from my drug-induced haze, you were _always_ there, Shigure. You held my hand. I don't think you ever let go. Even after I _left_ , even after I was _weak_ , even after I _wandered_ , you always stayed. You've always been _loyal_ to me, and you've always _saved_ me. You have always been there when I needed you most.

You are my _**lifeline**_ , Shigure.

…I've fallen in love with you _every single day_ that we've been together. I've fallen in love with you a **thousand times** , _**to list five is only scratching the surface**_.

* * *

The First Time

 _ **I remember the first time**_ _I fell in love with you_ , when we were little and your parent let you spend the night with me at my house. It had been raining a lot and they had my mother pick you up from school with me. We were huddled in the back of the car afraid a river would careen down the street and sweep us away and the moment we got home we ran inside fast as we could while trying to pull my mother behind us. We took all the pillows and cushions from the downstairs couch and used them to make a "rain fort" in my room covered with blankets and our rain coats to keep water out. We make my mom slide our dinners into the fort and we sat under there all night through the rain and thunder, looking through picture books, playing games, and making shadows on the blankets with flashlights. We managed to get to sleep huddled up only wake up the next day with barely a cloud in the sky and all the puddled a young boy could ask for. We kept that fort standing for three days and before we took it down we saluted our camp and held a silence during the whole deconstruction. After that we were never scared of the rain again.

The Second Time

 _ **I remember the second time**_ _I fell in love with you_ , we were in the gardens at the main house at New Years. We were in middle school at the time, when your father walked you to the banquet room where the rest of us were I could see that something had happened. I never asked but he parted with no words and you were very quiet the whole evening. I took you outside to clear your head, I wanted you to usher in the year with a smile on your face. We sat on the porch and talked about nothing, I saw you wanting to smile a good few times but you didn't. You went silent for a bit, at the moment I ran out of things to say, but you were just waiting for me to pause. That had been our first real kiss; you found solace in me, you clung to me and let me hold you and let you know that _I loved you_. If any one did, if it wasn't Akito, Ayame, if it wasn't your Father, it was and always would be me. I'd always be there, after every argument you and he had, after every poisoned word he'd spit at you– you could always come to me. You never needed to tell me what happened, or why you were sad because my goal was to make sure it never changed you, and to make you smile afterwards.

The Third Time

 _ **I remember the third time**_ _I fell in love with you_ , you came and told me that she was the one, that you had found someone you loved and wanted to marry. I was sad yes, but no where near enough to hide the smile on my face. My Hatori had grown up. He had found a happiness on his own and he was ready to take the responsibility, to take what he wanted, what he deserved. My Hatori was leaving me. And I was okay because you were happy. I thought the kiss you gave me that day was the last, if felt like a goodbye, it felt sad but opening a new chapter is always sad for the old chapter. I was so ready to watch you build something extraordinary, I gave you my blessing though a part of me didn't want to let you go.

The Fourth Time

 _ **I remember the fourth time**_ _I fell in love with you,_ was the day you opened your eyes. Your new eyes. You had been in and out of consciousness for a few days but finally you gripped my hand then turned and looked at me. You looked so tired I wish you could have seen yourself. I wonder if you even know how long I had been holding your hand, so many nurses had come in telling me to leave but I stayed, either in your room or in the waiting room. The damage I did to my back sleeping in those chairs will haunt me forever but to be there the moment you opened your eyes, to have the the first thing you saw when you woke up be me and not some stranger. I sat over you and watch you take in the world through your new eyes, and all I could do was just hold you and welcome you back. I drove you home and stayed with you during the weeks of your recovery. Every day I got to watch you rediscover and explore with your new eyes, you'd stumble and trip, occasionally you'd refuse to leave your room but eventually you did. I got to watch you learn to walk again. _And I'm sorry, I really am I am so sorry but I haven't and I will never be able to forgive her._

The Fifth Time

 _ **I remember the fifth time** I fell in love with you_ , Saturdays had always been the days we'd go out together. I was a bit nervous to tell you the truth because the days leading up to that had been odd between us. You were quiet, and as you drove us to the restaurant we talked idly, awkwardly even, it was a short conversation and then silence the rest of the way. When you parked, but didn't open your door I thought, I didn't want to think but I did, I thought you were leaving me. I thought I had done something, the final straw that you just couldn't take. I sat quietly and waited, but rather than sever your ties with me, and taking me to dinner to hopefully smooth it over you offered me something so precious, something so powerful, and beautiful, that you were willing to risk everything you had ever worked for– risking your status, how you'd be looked at, how the rest of your life played out. You offered me your soul, your body, your every hope and emotion. You offered me a ring. And the greatest promise humanity ever managed conceive. _And there was nothing I could say but yes._

Hatori you put your future in my hands and gave me the ability to decide where it went. You've always had the strength to give me tough love, and have always loved me through even at my worst. This is just a taste of the **truth** that is my _love for you_ , because not a day goes by when I wake up beside you and fall in love with you _**all over again**_.

Day after day, year after year, every single moment, I fall in love with you _**all over again**_.


End file.
